


Cover for "The Tether Series" by stele3

by Amiril



Series: Cover Art [81]
Category: Black Sails
Genre: Book Cover, Cover Art, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:26:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27721379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amiril/pseuds/Amiril
Summary: View onTumblr
Relationships: Captain Flint | James McGraw/John Silver, Captain Flint | James McGraw/Thomas Hamilton, Captain Flint | James McGraw/Thomas Hamilton/John Silver, Madi/John Silver
Series: Cover Art [81]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/195953
Kudos: 15





	Cover for "The Tether Series" by stele3

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stele3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stele3/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Shadows On Glass](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13434489) by [stele3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stele3/pseuds/stele3). 



**Author's Note:**

> View on [Tumblr](https://runawaymarbles.tumblr.com/post/635827810280292352/fic-covers-the-tether-series-by-stele3)


End file.
